Sealand's story
by Gracelette
Summary: Peter has his reasons for disliking Arthur. Arthur put him up for adoption, which he really didn't like. He decided to go with it anyway, since he had no choice after all. I can't write summaries, please just read the fanfiction.


"So you've come to get him?" Arthur asked. Berwald simply nodded in response, looking around to find Peter.

Tino smiled nicely while asking the serious question "Are you sure about this?"  
Arthur knew Berwald and Tino wanted a child, although they couldn't make one themself, and since he couldn't take care of Peter he decided to give him up for adoption.

"Yes. I know that you two will treat him better than I could." the Englishman said with a soft smile.

"We will do our best. Say... Where is he?" Tino asked curiously. Arthur groaned, "He was around here just a while ago. He should be on this floor." Berwald and Tino nodded, wandering off to find Peter.

"Maybe he doesn't want to leave..." Tino said with a sad smile. "I hope we're not doing anything wrong by doing this." Berwald put an arm around his waist and smiled at him.

"Don't worry. He will like it."

Tino blushed and changed his sad smile into a happy smile. "Hopefully! He'll get used to it anyway. Now let's go find him."

Peter had locked himself in the bathroom. "I don't want to go..." he whispered to himself. His eyes turned to the door as he heard someone try to open it.

"Open the door, Peter! I know you've locked yourself in here!" Arthur yelled. Peter didn't answer, in fact, he was being quiet. Quiet enough to make Arthur leave. But what he didn't know was that Arthur was going to get Tino and Berwald.

The three men knocked on the door and tried to open it, although it was locked and blocked. "Come out already! It has been decided!" Arthur yelled.

Peter glared at the door. "No!" the boy yelled back. Arthur softened his voice a little. "I'll visit you often." he said calmly, trying to get Peter out of there.

"Do you promise that?" Peter asked.

"Come out of there and I'll say it again." he said with an annoyed tone.

After a few minutes of silence, Peter slowly unlocked the door, opening it. "...Say it again as promised." he said, staring at them blankly, but mostly at Arthur.

"I'll promise to visit often." Arthur said, looking away and patting the young boy's head.  
Peter forced a smile on himself and turned to his new parents.  
"Introduce yourself properly, Peter." Arthur said with a groan.  
The boy showed a more natural smile now, "I-I'm Peter Kirkland and.. I'm.." He struggled a bit to continue. "I'm your new son..." he finally said, forcing his smile again.

Berwald crouched to the boy's height and smiled softly at him, "I'm Berwald."  
Tino smiled upon him, "And I'm Tino. It's great to have you as our son." he paused for a few seconds. "Are you okay with having two fathers, Peter?"  
Peter gave a quick nod. "Of course." he replied. Tino smiled widely "That's great! I was worried about it! I'm glad you're okay with it."

Arthur looked away from the three, "I'm sorry for saying this, but maybe you should go and show him his new home already."  
The quiet Swede picked Peter up, standing straight up. Peter laughed happily, he seemed to have gotten used to his new parents already.  
"That's a good idea." Berwald replied. Arthur lead them back to the front door, trying not to show that he would miss his little brother too much. "I trust you two with him. Please take care of him well." he told them with a soft smile.

Berwald put Peter on the ground, resulting in Arthur and Peter hugging each other tightly.

"You can always come visit, Arthur." Tino said. Peter let go of his older brother and smiled brightly. "I'll visit you if I can too!" "Good. Now, off you go." Arthur replied, ruffling Peter's hair a bit.

The three got in the car parked near Arthur's home and drove off. Peter waved out of the window until he couldn't see him anymore.

Arthur let out a sigh. "It'll be the best for him." he whispered to himself and went back to work.

As Tino and Berwald arrived at Peter's new home, they quickly showed him around and introduced them to their dog, Hana. It only took a couple of days for Peter to get used to his new home.

Peter was quite happy that he also had a brother around his age now, but he missed Arthur. It was different living with a new family. This change was big, but he didn't care. He liked it.

* * *

**A/N**

**Okay, this was chapter 1.**

**Please do not expect me to write chapter 2 ASAP, because I'm a really busy person, and I'd rather write and publish the next chapter once I've got the time and motivation to do so. Chapter 2 is already in the making, but I'm thinking of how to continue where I left off.**

**Reviews are truly appreciated, but please keep in mind that English is not my native language, so please tell me if I've made any mistakes.**


End file.
